House With a Side of Cullens
by VampirePirateNinjaSquirrel
Summary: A normal day at PPTH until the Cullens come. Carlisle is to watch House’s antics and the rest of the Cullens Bella included just come along for the ride. What happens when Bella is the unsolved medical case? Read and find out. R
1. Chapter 1

**My friend, Lola, wrote this. It may be kinda weird, but bear with it, its good. It's a normal day at PPTH until the Cullens come. Carlisle is to watch House's antics and the rest of the Cullens (Bella included) just come along for the ride. What happens when Bella is the unsolved medical case? Read and find out. R&R. **

It was a nearly typical day at PPTH. Chase had just walked into the office where he, Foreman, Cameron, and House worked. However, as he removed his brown leather coat and bag, Chase saw what looked like the back of him gazing out the large windows.

"Um, hello," he greeted awkwardly. "May I help you?"

The other blond man turned around quickly and smiled. "Hello, there," he replied. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, and you must be Robert Chase."

"Just Chase," Chase answered, running a hand flauntingly through his slightly longer golden locks. "Dr. Chase."

Carlisle smiled slightly again, extending his right hand for the more conceited doctor to shake. "Well, pleased to meet you, Dr. Chase."

Chase nodded absently, looking around the room. "Where are the others? And more importantly, why are you here?"  
Carlisle chuckled, and vaguely, Chase wondered if the new doctor was addicted to crack instead of Vicodin.

"Dr. Cuddy called the hospital I work at in Forks, Washington, and asked if I could come here and supervise Dr. House and his antics," Carlisle answered smoothly- too smoothly for it to be a lie. "Lisa and I had worked together several years ago and thought that I would be a good candidate for this task."

"Where are they all now?" Chase inquired, trying to get away from what he thought was a subtly- arrogant doctor.

"Dr. House is at clinic duty, and Dr. Foreman and Dr. Cameron are examining our first patient, a friend of mine."

Chase nodded and walked out of the room. As he left, Carlisle wondered how Chase and his colleagues would deal with the accident-prone Bella Swan.

Dr. Chase walked gracefully into the observation area outside the MRI room where his fellow employees, Cameron and Foreman, were. As soon as Chase closed the door softly behind him, Foreman erupted in ripples of laughter, and Cameron merely smiled.

"What?" Chase asked sharply.

"Well, you are visually disgruntled over the, as Cameron put it, 'hot new doctor'," Foreman answered honestly.

Chase turned, offended and bewildered, to his girlfriend, who shrugged, blushing a bit.

"Well, he is hot," Cameron said defensively, and upon seeing her boyfriend's expression, she added, "But not as hot as you, Chase."

Chase rolled his eyes, trying to divert the direction of the conversation away from him. "Whatever; let's just look at the patient."

"Isabella Swan," Foreman said, a faint grin still visible on his face. "She goes by Bella."

"She's all scratched up," Chase pointed out. The girl's skin was cut and bandaged, and it was all red. Other than that, there was nothing special about the girl.

Cameron nodded, and Foreman mumbled under his breath about Chase being horribly blunt and obvious.

"If I didn't know any better," Cameron mused aloud, squinting at the girl's scrapes, "I'd say she was attacked by wolves."

"Come on, Cameron," Foreman said dismissively, "we all know that wolves do not run wild in that part of Washington."

Cameron shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose."

Chase glanced down at the monitors, which were showing pictures of Bella's brain. "What are we looking for?"

"Internal damages," Foreman answered.

"Well, if she's running with Carlisle, a man twice her age, I'd say there is something wrong with her head," Chase mumbled under his breath. Cameron laughed softly to herself.

"She's not with Carlisle," Foreman supplied. "Bella is Carlisle's son, Edward's, girlfriend. They all came over from Washington, and Bella ran into a tree."

"A tree?" Chase repeated skeptically.

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, I don't believe that either. I mean, how do you not see a tree coming when there aren't many trees around?"

Foreman nodded. "Yes, I wonder that, too. But, come on! These people don't look like they go into the woods as a pastime. In fact, I bet they've never even seen wildlife or animals in their natural habitat."

Chase smiled slightly; even he had gone camping a time or two in his life.

"Bella, how are you doing?" Cameron called through the microphone.

"Okay," she replied quietly. "Where is Edward?"  
"I'm not sure," Cameron replied. "But the sooner we get done, the sooner we can go see him, all right?"  
Bella nodded slightly. "All right."

"We're almost done," Foreman added. "Just a few more pictures; you're doing really well."

"Well, it looks like you don't need my help anymore," Chase said quickly.

"But you never helped in the first place," Foreman protested.

Chase turned to leave and called back, "I'm going to go talk to House and see how he feels about Dr. McDreamy."

"Jealous!" Foreman called in a singsong voice after his co-worker, but Chase was already out of earshot.

Quickly, he went to go find his maimed boss.

**Did you enjoy it? Please review. What do you think should happen in the story? Tell us. Enjoy!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!!! Here it is. Enjoy!! Please review!! Not much else to say. Just it's really funny.

________________________________________________________________________

Chase walked over to the clinical portion of the hospital and peered into one of the examination rooms, only to find Cuddy in one examining an obese man's arm.

"Where's House?" Chase asked, and Cuddy turned around tersely.

"Exactly what I've been wondering," she grumbled, and Chase turned around, not wanting to deal with Cuddy while she was angry with House.

Chase walked out of the room and went to the only other place House would willingly hang around at, and that was the cafeteria. Quickly, the blond doctor walked down to the café where his boss surely resided.

And there he was. House was sitting at one of the small square tables, and Chase expected to see Wilson sitting across from him; he was surprised to see a big young man who resembled a bear playing paper football with House.

"Score!" the horribly muscular guy called, jumping up, and Chase could feel the linoleum floor shake beneath him as the man came back down. After a moment, House joined Big Bear Boy in the victory dance.

"Nice, Emmett," House enthused. "You are so much more fun than Wilson, and you don't even complain when I tell, nay, _ask _you to buy me food."

The other guy beamed.

"If only you could play the piano," House said dejectedly.

"Hey, my brother, Edward, can," the one named Emmett announced, but then he shook his curly brown hair. "But you wouldn't like him, House; he's a stick in the mud."

"Awe, we can't have that, now can we?" House replied. "And speaking of stick in the muds, here comes my Wombat now."

Chase raised his eyebrows slightly as House beckoned him over towards him. Skeptically, Chase said, "Hello, I'm Dr. Chase."

House's new playmate looked confused. "I thought you were Wombat."

Chase rolled his eyes, casting an annoyed look in House's direction.

House shrugged. "Hey! Get your own name for our Australian friend."

Emmett grinned. "Well, I'll just call you Dr. Chase." _Bless you_, Chase thought. "My name's Emmett Cullen, Carlisle's son."

Chase noticed that Emmett had the same colorless skin and gold eyes as his eyes. However, Carlisle looked extremely young to Chase to be a father of a teenaged son.

_Botox can do a lot these days_, Chase mused in his head. _And I bet he bleaches his hair; not everyone can get that _Baywatch _look naturally. _

"Dude, I seriously like your accent," Emmett said. Chase realized that the guy was not being rude on purpose; he was just naturally big, nice, and loving.

Chase smiled. "Thank you."

"And I like your country's native animal," House replied sharply. He hissed in Chase's ear, "Don't steal my new best friend. You've got enough of your own."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you can have more than one best friend?" Chase asked in a slight whisper, but Emmett seemed more engrossed by the cracks in the floor.

"Nope. And so I thoroughly corrupt your bizarre rule, I'm ditching Wilson. He just doesn't have the luster and pizzazz that Emmett here does," House answered, shifting the position of his cane.

Chase sighed. "Have you met Dr. Cullen yet?"

House glanced at his subordinate. "The one Cuddy finds attractive, the man who intimidates you and makes you wish you were a model instead of a doctor, or the guy summoned from my own personal underworld to spy on me as I do my job?"

"They are all the same doctor," Chase replied sharply.

"Yeah, I've met him. Why? Does he make you tense?"

"No."

"Hmm. Then why don't you go and do your job?" House suggested. "A sure-fired way for you to get on his bad side, or rather, to get on his less than perfect bleach-blond haired side, would be to solve Bella Swan's case before he does."

"Oh, and what are you doing to get on his bad side?" Chase asked.

"Me? I am going to use my charm to ruin his life by stealing his wife," House replied honestly. "Her name is Esme, and she makes Cuddy look…well, bad."

Chase nodded and turned to leave. As he did, he heard House say, "Come on, Emmett. I need a ham sandwich. Want one?"

Emmett shook his head. "Nah, I'm a vegetarian."

And with that, Chase turned and left. However, he was not headed towards Bella and her insignificant problems; no, he was going to talk to Wilson.

Did you enjoy it? Please tell us. We need some ideas for the next chapters. I hope you continue reading this story and some of Lola and mine others!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of our House/Twilight story! It's a little longer, so, please enjoy!!**

**P.S. This is pre new team. (A.K.A. no Thirteen, Kutner, and Taub.)**

**________________________________________________________________________**

An aggravated Chase walked out of PPTH's cafeteria and headed up to the head of the oncology department's office. James Wilson was usually unfazed by House and his rambunctious doings, but surely he would not tolerate being replaced by a bury teenager, even though he did openly refuse to call Chase 'Wombat'. As he was walking up to Wilson's office, Chase passed by Cameron, who was talking to a blond woman so stunningly beautiful, Chase stopped dead in his tracks and gawked at her for about five minutes.

Luckily, though, the pair of ladies did not see Chase, so he would not need to explain how beautiful he thought the blond was to his girlfriend.

_I bet she's with that Cullen man_, Chase though angrily, approaching Wilson's door. He was free to think clearly then because the distraction woman was no longer there. _He seems like the type of man who collects pretty people_.

Right then, Dr. Chase approached the wooden door to Dr. Wilson's office. He readied himself to knock once, but before his knuckles touched the wood, the door swung open. Chase looked down, and he saw a small, beautiful girl with short, spiky black hair. Her face was made of delicate features, and she, too, was abnormally pale with the golden eyes like Emmett and Carlisle.

"Hello," she said in a twinkling soprano voice. "You must be Dr. Chase. Dr. Wilson said you may be coming."

The petite girl was also stunningly beautiful, much like the blond he had seen earlier with Cameron, but she was exotically beautiful.

Chase peered into the room and saw Wilson sitting at his desk, but in front of his desk was two chairs. One was empty, but the other was occupied by a long, svelte, blond man, and when he turned to look at Chase, his face contorted slightly in a cross between agony, pain, and confusion.

"You can come in, Chase," Wilson said, gesturing for Chase to enter the room. Staring at the black-haired girl, Chase walked awkwardly into the room, all the while the pixie girl was smiling brightly. When the blond doctor was safely in the room, Alice swung the door shut swiftly and danced back over to her chair.

"Dr. Chase," Wilson said in his official voice, "this is Alice and Jasper Cullen. They are Dr. Cullen's son and daughter."

"Pleased to meet you," Alice said brightly.

"A pleasure," Jasper murmured, his face still slightly contorted. Chase noticed that he, too, had the striking family features, and his voice was deep like a bass.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, as well," Chase acknowledged, shuffling over to the side of the room.

Quickly, Jasper turned his head around, and Chase swore his nose twitched slightly, a physical flaw that he had not expected to see in a member of the perfect Cullen family.

"Do you feel all right?" Jasper asked quizzically, and, to Chase, his words sounded strained- almost painful to see.

Chase raised his eyebrows slightly. How did the one named Jasper know that he was feeling jealous of Carlisle's intimidating looks, the way Cameron liked him, and the fact that he was irritable because he had not had his morning coffee?

"Um, I'm fine," Chase replied, and Jasper looked at him skeptically. Right then, a rush of what felt like cool water flooded over his body, and Chase instantly felt at ease. "Quite fine, actually."

Jasper nodded a slight smile on his face. "Good."

Chase turned to Alice. "Is Emmett your brother, as well?"

Alice nodded and chirped, "Oh, yes. As is Jasper, Edward, and our sister is Rosalie." More to herself, she added, "I'm surprised Rosalie is not with Emmett."

Chase grinned a bit. "Is she blond?"

Jasper smiled a slight easy smile. "Ah, you've met her."

Chase blushed slightly. "I saw her; she was with my, um, girlfriend. Talking."

Alice laughed her tinkling laugh. "Are you the doctor working on Bella's case?"

Chase nodded. "One of them. House is the main doctor, and we are his minions."

Jasper chuckled, and Alice smiled.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Wilson asked, peering at Chase over the telephone book.

"Not at the moment," Chase replied. "We are doing an MRI right now on her head to see if there is any internal damage, but we aren't sure yet. I just came from talking to House, and he appeared to not have known anything either. Sorry."

Alice shook her head. "No problem. After some struggle, Bella will be absolutely fine."

Chase nodded slightly, wondering how the pretty girl could know about Bella's condition before she even knew about the situation.

"Was there something you needed, Chase?" Wilson asked, and Chase glanced up at him.

"Nothing important," Chase replied, imploring slightly that it was something about Carlisle, but Jasper and Alice seemed oblivious to the hint; the pair of them were staring intently at the other's eyes as if they were having a silent conversation.

Wilson, however, took the hint. "Well, perhaps you could come by later or at lunch or something?" he suggested.

Chase replied, "That would be fine." He turned and gave a final smile at Jasper and Alice. "Now, if you would excuse me, I should probably go and check on Miss Swan."

Alice called after him as he turned and shut the door, "It was nice meeting you."

"You, too," Chase mumbled, closing the door. When he turned around, he almost ran into two somebodies.

It was Cameron and Rosalie.

"Hey, Chase," Cameron said happily, but she noticed the way Chase glanced at Rosalie. "This is Rosalie. I was just showing her to Wilson's office so she could find Jasper and Alice."

"Where's Emmett?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Uh, last I saw, he was in the cafeteria playing paper football with House," Chase answered, stuttering slightly as he looked at the beautiful blond girl. She, too, had inherited her family's duel traits.

"Well, I'll go and get Alice and Jasper, and we'll go find him." She turned to Cameron. "Edward's still with Bella, right?"

Cameron nodded. "Yes. She is safely back in her room resting." Then Cameron turned to Chase. "House and Carlisle want us in the office so we can talk about the case."

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Rosalie said, brushing by Chase as she went towards Wilson's office. "It was nice meeting you, Cameron. Chase."

Chase watched as Rosalie disappeared, and Cameron pulled his arm. "Come on," she said, sounding slightly annoyed. "We've got some work to do, Romeo."

**Only two more characters left to meet before the case really starts!! It may seem like we're stretching it out a bit, but the characters will matter for the case!!! Please review now. **


	4. Chapter 4 plus a challenge

**Duh, duh, duh duh!!! Now presenting Chapter Four of House with a Side of Cullens!! In this week's episode, House buys a unicorn and names it Phyllis. Is that what really happens? No, but read to find out!!**

________________________________________________________________________

Chase allowed Cameron to drag him to the office where he, House, and his fellow colleagues diagnosed patients. When they opened the door, Foreman was all ready in there, as was Carlisle, House, and another younger man sitting in the corner. The unknown individual looked tense and angry to Chase, and his firm jaw was clenched nice and hard.

House was staring at Carlisle, who was basically running the whole show.

"All right," Carlisle said, "what did the MRI show of Bella?"

"Nothing," Foreman answered, and Chase took a seat next to him. "Her skull has been cracked a couple times, but that does not seem relative to what has happened to her."

"She is scratched," House said pointedly, "on her arms and legs. So why did you guys do an MRI on her head?"

Foreman shrugged. "Carlisle told us to."

House rolled his eyes. "Well if Cullen told you to jump off a bridge into a canyon with sharp, pointy rocks at the bottom, would you do it?" he asked sharply.

"I bet you would if Vicodin would relieve your pain when you were done attempting suicide," the young man from the corner piped up.

House turned and glared at the young man threateningly. "And who are you, Boy-With-Very-Sharp-Tongue-Who-Shouldn't-Even-Be-In-Here?"

Carlisle attempted a sympathetic smile. "This is my son, Edward. He is Bella's boyfriend."

Edward nodded slightly.

"Well, if you're feeling guilty about abusing your girlfriend," House said dismissively, tossing his red and gray ball up into the air, "I'm sure we could get the police over here quickly. At least they'd care to hear about your pitiful life."

Edward clenched his fists quickly and stood up, but Carlisle was there. "Now, we are all mature people here, right? Edward, perhaps we could be civil with one another for the well-being of Bella?"

"Well, personally, I don't care if she lives or dies," House said honestly. "She could go in a coma, lose a limb, but it doesn't really matter to me as long as I get out of here by 5:30."

Now, that angered Edward. His nostrils flared, and he took a step towards Edward, but luckily, someone walked into the room.

"_House_!" Everyone turned around, and Chase easily recognized the voice as the one belonging to Lisa Cuddy. "What is going on in here?"

"Edward's being mean," House complained. "And I feel as if I am working inside a box. Either I'm bumping into The Young and the Restless," he gestured to Edward, "or I'm running into Hot, Blond, and Loving. And I'm not even talking about Chase."

Chase glared at House, who just rolled his eyes.

"And, truthfully, I think I'm suffocating from all the love and caring in here," House added. "I mean, Cameron's bad enough, but these Cullen boys are a bit too caring." He paused, whispering in an easily audible voice, "Personally, I think their doors swing both ways."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "House, Carlisle, perhaps we could work something out?"

"Yeah, because if we don't, Foreman and his black brothers are gonna come and jump us," House said in a falsely-scared voice.

"Hey!" Foreman protested, but Cuddy shushed him. "Mrs. Cullen, perhaps you could talk some sense into them?"

Cuddy stepped aside to reveal a woman who looked like a model from a previous era. She gave Edward a meaningful look. "Edward, perhaps we should leave the doctors to their own work?"

"Yeah, we've got plastic stethoscopes in the daycare center, little boy," House said sharply, and Edward glared at him. At top speed, he rushed out of the room. Esme sighed.

"I am so sorry, Dr. House. He loves Bella so much, but that is no excuse for him to be so incredibly rude," she said with no indulgence.

House let out a hefty sigh, "Well, we all can't be medical prodigies." Cuddy snorted and turned on her heel to leave. Esme smiled slightly at her husband and quickly followed in the Dean of Medicine's footsteps.

"Pretty wife," House mumbled, and Carlisle smiled.

"Why thank you. I think so, too."

"Now back to the case," Chase encouraged.

"Ah, always the Wombat- Suck Up," House said in his husky tone. Carlisle gave Chase a slight smile, who stuck his tongue out at the other blond doctor as soon as he turned back around.

Carlisle grabbed a black marker from House's dry erase board and wrote in bold letters 'Symptoms' on the top. House jumped up from his desk and gasped.

"Oh, no you didn't," House said, using his best 'gangsta' voice.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows in alarm. "What? Did I misspell the word?"

"No, worse," Foreman mended.

"You touched his dry erase board," Cameron informed the perplexed doctor.

"And his markers," Chase added. "Even I'm not allowed to do that."

"_No_," House said, annoyed. "Chase, you can touch my board after I OD on narcotics, Cameron dies in a fire after trying to save a family of diseased kittens, and Foreman gets beat up by his home dogs for leaving them. Come on, we've been through this before."

"Um, you have an order for people touching your board?" Carlisle asked awkwardly. "Isn't that a little…prejudice?"

House groaned, walked over, and grabbed his marker back. "Don't worry, Mr. Happy Man, I hate all my ducklings the same; they know that."

Carlisle glanced at House's 'ducklings', who seem unfazed by that fact. All except for Chase, who asked, "So I am a duck and a wombat?"

House nodded, writing a list up on the board. "Yes, you are my special Dumbat."

"Hey, you should feel honored," Cameron said brightly, "you get two pet names."

"Yeah, that means House especially likes you," Foreman added.

"Or I especially hate you," House amended, finishing his list on the board. "Whatever helps you sleep better at night."

"All right," Carlisle said abruptly, feeling uncomfortable. "What are Bella's symptoms?"

"Cut up and bruised," Chase said bluntly. House turned around and wrote it up on the board.

"Yes, I forgot the obvious, Dr. _Dumb_-at."

"And she ran into a tree?" Cameron asked Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, she and Edward were out camping together, and Bella ran into a tree." He paused. "She is rather clumsy."

"Big Mouth and Tree Magnet in the woods together?" House asked skeptically. "Yeah, your disposition and judgment just screams 'Father of the Year'."

Carlisle ignored the snide comment. "Well, I don't really care if you all believe the story or not. It is what happened."

"Stupid thing to happen," House muttered. He started reading down the list. "Okay, so we cross off 'head injury', but I don't know why it was crossed on in the first place. 'Disorientation', 'Broken bones', though I don't really think that's a symptom." House crossed it off. "Well, it doesn't seem like there's much wrong with her. Cullen, you couldn't have taken care of her?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Read the last symptom, please."

House let out a dramatic sigh. "'Temporarily memory loss'."

"Temporary memory loss?" Chase repeated. "Is that why we did the MRI on her head?"

Carlisle nodded. "Precisely."

House nodded, standing up. "Well, I think this would be a lovely time for a break."

"Break?" Carlisle repeated. "Dr. House, we just got started on Bella's case."

"Well, you all feel free to do as you want, but I'm taking a break." House paused before leaving. "Besides, I saw a pretty blond who winked at me earlier, a short pixie and a tall blond man who looks like he's in pain playing tag in the hallway, and Emmett and I need to go double or nothing in paper football for the ham sandwich." House laughed once. "And you blame me for wanting to stay here."

And with that, House limped away.

**Why was the pretty blonde, short pixie, and tall blonde man who looks like he's in pain playing tag in the hallway?? Review, so you can find out. Starting right this instant, in order for you to get a new chapter, we must get five reviews. Yes, peoples five (5) reviews. We don't want to be mean, but we want to make sure we have an audience. Now the challenge is in your hands. GO TEAM!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah team!!! You did it!!! So as a reward, you get another chapter. Enjoy!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

After the dismissal of Dr. House, Chase, always the avid relaxer, chose to take a break. He stood up from his seat and glanced down at Cameron, who was fiddling with the buttons on her white blouse.

"Want to go to lunch?" he asked her, his usually seductive Australian accent ringing out warmly.

Cameron glanced up at her sometimes boyfriend and then looked back down.

"What?" Chase asked, knowing very well that there was something wrong with Cameron. "What is the matter?"

"Why don't you go ask Rosalie to lunch?" she mumbled loudly, and then shot Chase a frustrated glare.

Chase's expression instantly softened. "Pardon me?"

"You heard what I said," Cameron said as she stood up, trying to push past Chase. However, he grabbed her arm and spun her back around so she was facing him.

"What are you talking about?" he said sweetly, but a demanding aspect was in his words' undertone.

Cameron narrowed her eyes at him. "I saw the way you were looking at her like she was some new shiny toy here for you to play with."

Chase let out a hefty sigh. "Well, at least I didn't call her hot."

"But you thought it," she accused. "Don't lie; it was all over your face when you saw her."

Chase sighed again. Why were women always allowed to find other men attractive, but as soon as a man said another younger girl was pretty, the girl they were sometimes with and sometimes not with felt all threatened? Sure, it was okay for Cameron to call Carlisle 'hot', but if Chase even _thought _that Rosalie was pretty, he was automatically the bad guy and the one at fault?

A slight grin passed over Chase's face. "Why do you care if I find other women attractive? It's not like we are dating or anything."

Cameron bit her lower lip, racking her brain for a witty comeback. Chase raised his eyebrows expectantly, knowing very well that he had pinned his opponent. In the end, Cameron resigned. "Fine, I give up. I suppose I shouldn't feel angry or threatened if you think other girls are attractive."

Chase smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah, but I do."

Chase glanced at her quickly. "You do?"

She nodded. "Yes. I still feel… jealous of Rosalie."

Chase nodded, as if thinking about what Cameron had just said. "Well, what do you suppose we do about this?"

Cameron shrugged. "I don't know."

Casually, the blond doctor suggested, "Well, we could go out tonight."

Cameron chuckled slightly. "What would that solve?"

"Well, if I knew you had some interest in me, I wouldn't feel nearly as threatened around Carlisle," Chase admitted. "And I bet you'd feel the same way."

"But I all ready know you like me," Cameron reminded him.

"You can't indulge me, just this once?"

Cameron weighed the options for a moment and finally agreed. "Fine. But I may bring along some friends," Cameron amended.

Chase grudgingly agreed, not sure who had just got invited to his date with Cameron.

House did not come back that rest of the day, so Carlisle had let them all go promptly at 5:00.

"See you at seven?" Chase asked, and Cameron nodded. They had agreed to meet at Angelo's, a fancy Italian restaurant downtown. After leaving work, Chase drove home, waited a half an hour or so, and then got ready for his date. He was there promptly at seven o'clock.

Chase walked up to the host, who glanced down at a sheet of paper. Chase was just beginning to tell the man the table he wanted when the man raised a hand to stop him.

"You! Man! Speak!"

Chase jumped slightly. "What? Why?"

"Are you Robert Chase?" the young man asked, and Chase nodded suspiciously.

"I am."

"A Miss Cameron asked that when I saw an attractive, young man with pretty blond hair to see if he has an Australian accent. If he did, he was probably Robert Chase, her date."

Chase nodded. That didn't sound like something Cameron would do….

"Right this way, sir," the man ushered, and Chase followed behind him. The table Cameron was sitting at was right in the front of the dining room, and Chase groaned loudly when he saw who all was sitting there. He had expected to see the Cullens, but who Cameron had invited was worse, because the chaos and drama would erupt from the combination of the peoples' personalities.

Yes, sitting at the table was Cameron, Foreman, Wilson, House, and Cuddy.

"Here is your table, sir," the host said, and House glanced at the man.

"Sir? Nah, he's Wombat," House told the host, who shook his head slightly.

Chase walked around to the other side of the table and sat in between Cameron and Cuddy. He glanced uneasily at Cameron, who smiled brightly.

"I invited Carlisle and his family, but they had previous engagements," she explained. "But anyway, how did you like that little description we left of you at the podium?"

"Courtesy of House," Foreman explained, taking a sip of something brown from a glass. He saw where Chase's gaze was aimed and added, "Coke."

"Not me," House proclaimed proudly. "I'm drinking vodka."

Cuddy rolled her eyes as House popped three pills into his mouth. "Why do you insist on doing that?"

House glanced at her. "Because it gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside."

Wilson snorted.

"What?" House demanded, but then he elbowed Wilson in the rubs. "Yeah, you know what feeling I'm talking about. It's the same one you used to get when you mixed crack and rum."

Wilson shook his head, taking a sip of ice water.

Just then, a young waitress walked over to the group, and House eyes her up.

"Hello, my name's Megan. What can I get you all?"

Cuddy ordered the salad, House requested, or rather, _demanded_, a medium-rare steak, Wilson got the pasta, Foreman chose the stir fry, and Cameron asked for the grilled chicken.

"And what could I get you, sir?" Megan asked flirtatiously, and Chase grinned.

"_Sir_?" House asked, flabbergasted. "I told you guys," he gestured frantically to Chase, "Wombat!"

The girl nodded awkwardly. "Um, what could I get you, _Wombat_?"

House beamed. "Much better."

"Yes, I'll have a Coke and the shrimp salad."

"Salad?" House asked. "Watching your figure, Dumbat?"

"Dumbat?" Cuddy questioned, and Chase shook his head.

"Long story."

"I think someone feels threatened now that Carlisle's here," House said in a singsong voice.

"House!" Cuddy chastened, slapping his arm lightly.

"Uh, crippled!" House called pointedly.

"I don't like Cullen," Foreman said.

"Neither do I," Cameron added.

"He seems like an okay guy," Wilson mused aloud. Cuddy nodded.

"He is. And he's a fantastic doctor."

House scoffed, but tried to disguise it as a cough.

Just then, Megan came back with Chase's Coke.

"Thank you," he said.

"Ooh! I like your accent." She giggled, and House rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we all like his accent."

Chase brushed House off. "Ignore the hormonal doctor."

"It's his time of the month," Cuddy added.

House glared at her.

"And thank you," Chase added.

"British?" she asked, and Chase shook his head.

"No, Australian."

"Hence 'Wombat'," House added meanly.

"Wait," Megan said thoughtfully. "I thought Australians are from Austria. Where is Wombat?"

House wasted no time busting out laughing, but everyone else surprised their laughter.

"Sweetie, can you go see if our food is ready?" Cuddy asked, trying to get the girl away from her embarrassing situation, and she nodded eagerly.

"Okey, dokey. Let me know if you need anything else." And she ran off.

"Geez, Chase, are you, like, a dumb blond magnet," House mumbled, but seeing Cameron's expression, added, "No offense, Cameron."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, has anyone noticed how all the Cullens look alike?" Chase said quickly, hoping to change the subject.

"Um, yeah, they are a family," Foreman answered.

"Yeah," Chase waved it off, "but their facial features, hair color, and height is completely variable. This one girl looked like a pixie."

"And the other looked like a model," Foreman added, and House grinned.

"So true," he added. "Esme's not bad looking either."

Cameron glanced at Chase, just glaring him to join in. Instead, he said, "Well, the only thing they have in common is eye color and skin color."

House nodded. "Hey, here comes our food."

A different waitress came instead of Megan, and no one questioned why. When the new waiter put down our food, House looked at his steak. "Hey!" he called. "I ordered this thing medium rare. Look at all this blood. What, do you think I'm a vampire or something?"

Everyone else merely rolled their eyes and began to eat their delicious meals.

**So, did you enjoy it? Review! We will need five (5) reviews again before you get your next chapter. Plus, we need a team name. If we don't have a name it would be just weird because we would just keep saying 'GO TEAM' can you say awkward? So we need reviews and a team name.**

**P.S. Lola and I are team captains. F.Y.I **********


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay team! We still don't have a name yet, so, read the chapter, review and write down a team name. Go now!!!**

Chase grudgingly walked into the office the next morning, bracing himself for the ridicule that House would bring around regarding last night's meal. Trying to be as quiet as a church mouse, he slipped through the glass doors and slid into a chair. He glanced suspiciously from Cameron and Foreman on either side of him to House, who was residing on his swivel chair, tossing his trademark ball up into the air.

He noticed that Dr. Cullen was no where in sight.

Cameron was the first one to speak. "Wow, Chase. It didn't take you so long to come from _Austria _today." However, she spoke in a kind, good natured voice, which did not bother Chase nearly as much.

"Yeah, Wombat must've scurried from the home front with more gusto than normal," Foreman teased, and Chase merely stood up to get coffee. Surprisingly, House didn't say anything; he just kept playing with his toy like a kitten.

"Where is Cullen?" Chase asked, sipping his light brown liquid.

"He and Edward are visiting with Bella," Cameron answered. "Carlisle said we could relax for a while."

Foreman turned towards House. "Cullen said Bella's getting better. Maybe what happened to Bella was just a fluke."

House rolled his eyes and threw his ball at Foreman, who caught it. "Let Blondie think whatever he wants. He can stay in his little fantasy land of goodness and unicorns for all I care. The man just needs to know that the girl's blood will be on his hands when she finally kicks the bucket."

Cameron looked up, alarmed. "What?"

House shrugged. "You can use whatever metaphor you want, but the point is still the same. The girl's gonna die if Cullen won't stop gazing into his mirror and get off

his-"

Cameron interrupted before House could finish his sentence. "What do you mean she will die?"

House paused. He turned to Cameron and said slowly, "I mean that if Cullen doesn't wise up and act like he went to medical school, his bratty son's abused girlfriend…_will…die_."

"Abused?" Chase asked. "What do you mean, 'abused'?"

House groaned loudly and yelled. "What? Did you all take your stupid pills last night? Are all of you functioning on one brain? Are your ties on too tight, cutting off the circulation to your brain, making you all airheads?" By the end of his sentence, House was fully screaming.

Just then, Cuddy pounded through the doors. "House!" she demanded. "What is going on in here?"

House glanced at her. "My home dogs and I are having a 'Yo-Mama' match, and Foreman's getting hostile because I am beating him."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "No, I thought I heard you saying something about Ms. Swan dying?"

House shook his head. "No, you misunderstood me, Cuddy. I told Chase that his mama made him _dye_ his hair since he was a little kid, and since he's killing his hair, the poor Dumbat will lose it all when he gets older and end up bald like Foreman." He shot Chase a sympathetic smile at the end that was most assuredly insincere.

Cuddy raised her eyebrows skeptically. "That has to be the dumbest excuse I've ever heard, House."

House shrugged. "It's not an excuse; if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I cannot tell a lie!" When everyone was staring at House, he flourished his hand and knelt into a deep bow.

"Thank you," he murmured, and Cuddy walked over to him, jerking him up.

"House, if you know something about Bella that you aren't telling anyone," Cuddy began threateningly, but Carlisle came running to the door.

"Bella's having seizures. Dr. House, please come and check on her."

Everyone turned to House. "Well, this was _not _what I had anticipated." House beckoned the others to follow. "Come along, ducklings. Follow Mother."

Chase, Foreman, and Cameron rushed after House.

Once the clan of ducks was inside Bella's room, the diagnostics team saw Edward leaning over his girlfriend, looking around frantically. "Someone help her!" Edward called, but his eyes narrowed when he saw Dr. House.

House glanced at Bella, who was going into convulsions. "I know what's wrong with her," House proclaimed loudly, reminding Chase of a superhero who had just rescued the love of his life. "Edward, you can keep peering over her, in which case she'll die, and the last thing in this world Bella would see would be your ugly face. Or you can step aside and let me treat her."

Edward glowered at House but stepped aside. "Stay back everyone," House called, staring at the girl. "Stay really quiet."

As soon as the room was quiet enough for House's liking, he screamed. "_Shut up_!"

Bella shook her head, flailing around still. Carlisle had to restrain Bella.

"Listen, you idiot," House said firmly, "I don't know why these losers told you that you were seizing, but you are not. You are having a panic attack. The sooner you calm yourself down, the quicker I can go watch my soap opera," House turned back to Edward. "I got a date with the Coma Guy."

"Just fix her!" Edward begged. "Please?"

House sighed loudly, turning back to Bella. The sound of a heart monitor beeping quickly was beginning to get on the doctor's nerves. "You! Girl! Stop panicking. _Now_!"

Bella looked around the room frantically, and slowly, the heart monitor's beeping approached normal again.

Edward breathed a deep sigh of relief, glancing from Carlisle to Bella. "Thank you, Dr. House," he murmured, rushing over to stroke Bella's forehead.

House rolled his eyes. "Personally, I think a panic attack is a cry for attention." He turned back to Bella. "Wanted to meet the famous Dr. House in person, did you?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I was positive that Bella was seizing," he whispered quietly. "How did you know she wasn't?"

House snorted, limping out the door and towards the cafeteria. "Please, the Dumbat could've figured that out." Once outside the glass doors, House pointed at Chase and gestured for him to come out and follow him. The subordinate obeyed.

"Yes?" Chase asked, still several steps behind his handicapped boss.

"Follow me," House said shortly. In a moment or so, the two of them were down in the cafeteria. House sat down in a chair, and Chase sat across from him.

"What?" Case asked, becoming curious.

House looked around, finally spotting who he was looking for. "The Cullens are over there," he said, nodding towards the far corner of the cafeteria. Sitting there in silence was Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"So?" Chase asked. "House, what is this about?"

"I need you to break into their hotel and find out some…stuff about them," House told Chase in a hushed tone.

Chase was astounded. His boss had finally flipped his lid! "What? Why me? Why not Foreman?"

"You and Cameron could more easily pass for members of their family to the people at the front desk than Foreman could," House replied, speaking as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chase perked up at the mention of Cameron. "Cameron's going to do it?"

House nodded. "Yeah. I needed someone who could talk and not sound like a foreigner running from the law in his home country."

Chase sighed, standing up. "I'll think about it."

"Maybe," House said, "but you will do it. Wilson and Cuddy are holding a conference tonight, and Cullen's invited. His kids aren't leaving till he's gone, so we have until about eight tonight."

"What about Esme?" Chase questioned, mildly interested.

House grinned a devilish grin. "Well, I plan on seducing her on my own."

Chase scoffed. "But what exactly are we looking for?"

House shrugged. "Anything that could describe why Bella is traumatized."

"Traumatized?" Chase repeated. "I thought she was abused."

House shook his head. "No, did you see the way Edward cared for her? You can't fake that kind of sincerity- not even Johnny Fairplay from _Survivor _could act that well." House paused. "Someone told the girl something life changing, and that is making her have panic attacks and become disoriented."

Chase nodded.

"We just need to find out what exactly Bella learned."

**Duh duh duuhh. What will happen? Review for the next chapter little ducklings. Now you're trying for seven (7) reviews. You've gone over before, so let's try seven!!! Plus, a team name. Or would you rather be called ducklings? Team Ducklings? Team Wombat? Dumbat? Go review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait everybody. Holiday break ends today and we had to remember to catch up the work we neglected to do. But, finally here it is!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Directly after work that day, Chase followed Cameron over to her apartment, where she dropped off her car and went into Chase's.

"Okay," Chase said, putting the car into park. "Where are we going?"

"Um," Cameron said, pulling a sheet of crumpled paper out of her back pocket. "We are going to Madame Maxine's Hotel downtown."

Chase raised his eyebrows, glancing down at the sheet of white parchment. "Madame Maxine's? That's a pretty nice hotel?"

Cameron nodded. "Well, I'd say that when the Cullens go, they go big."

"I'd say." Chase put the car into drive and backed out onto the road. "How'd you get their address in the first place?"

Allison grinned a faint grin. "House."

Chase nodded; he could've guessed that on his own. "Do you know their hotel number?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. It's 642. All we need to do is go down to the front desk, say that we are Jasper and Rosalie Cullen, we lost a key, and if we can have another."

Chase waved her reminder away, stopping at a stoplight at the edge of town. "Yes, yes, I realize that. Your hair is brown though; Rosalie's is blond."

"Like they will remember that." Cameron glanced at him. "What's wrong with you?"

Chase shook his head, running a hand through his blond hair. "Nothing."

Cameron sighed. "You never have been one for breaking into houses, have you?" The man smiled ruefully.

"No, I suppose not. We can't all be Foreman."

A few moments later, Chase and Cameron pulled up in front of Madame Maxime's Hotel, and the pair walked in.

"Do _not _talk," Cameron warned in a sharp whisper.

"What? Are you embarrassed of my Australian heritage?" Chase asked teasingly, and Cameron laughed slightly.

"Of course not. In fact, I find your accent very cute." She smiled. "But the Cullens do not have accents."

Chase weighed her logic. "Touché."

The pair approached the front desk, smiling. "Hello," Cameron greeted.

"Hello and welcome to the Madame Maxime's Hotel; how may I help you?" the woman at the front desk greeted.

"Um, I am Rosalie Cullen, and this is my brother, Jasper. Remember us? Our big family checked in a day or so ago?" Cameron said sweetly.

The receptionist nodded. "Ah! The Cullens." The redhead woman paused. "Hmm, did you dye your hair, Ms. Cullen? The brown looks lovely on you."

Cameron glanced down, blushing slightly. "Told you," Chase murmured, speaking slowly as he tried to use an American accent.

"Well, thank you," Cameron glanced down at the receptionist's nametag, "Amanda." Cameron stopped suddenly. If she told the woman that Rosalie had dyed her hair, something would be awry when the real Cullen girl came back a blond.

"Right now, it's a wig," Cameron said shyly. "I'm just trying it on to see how people react.

"Well, I like it." Amanda smiled. "Now, what can I help you two kids with?"

"Um, my dad's at the hospital working, and my mom has his other key, and she is shopping," Cameron said kindly. "We were wondering if you could lend us one just to get up there; we'll bring it back down when we are finished."

Amanda bit her lower lip. "Well, we're not really supposed to do that, since people could be imposters. However, I remember you guys, so I guess it is okay." Quickly, Amanda handed them the key, and Cameron smiled.

"Thank you. We will be back in a moment."

"Take your time," Amanda called after the duo.

When Chase and Cameron had safely turned the corner and were headed down a long hallway with rooms on either side, Chase started laughing.

"What?" Cameron asked, suddenly becoming self-conscious.

"'I am wearing a wig to see how people react to it'?" Chase quoted, laughing. Cameron chuckled, too.

"Yeah, I didn't expect her to fall for that," she admitted.

"Now I know why House takes advantage of dump people; it is so incredibly easy."

Chase and Cameron moved to the elevator, climbed in, and pressed the '6'. "Well, what about your American accent?" Cameron questioned, bursting into ripples of laughter. "You looked pained."

"Just like Jasper." Just then, the elevator stopped, and the front door opened. Standing right in front of them was Alice, Edward, and Emmett.

"Hello there, Cameron, Chase," Alice greeted, dancing into the elevator. She glanced at the buttons. "Are you two going to the sixth floor, too?"

Cameron nodded. "Yes, we are."

"Why?" the burly Emmett accused, and Edward stared at them.

"Because-" Cameron began, but Edward cut her off.

"She's lying," Edward said sharply.

"She didn't say anything!" Chase replied curtly. Edward merely shrugged.

"Everyone lies; surely your boss told you that."

"Why are you going to our apartment?" Alice asked sweetly.

Chase glanced nervously at Cameron, and they both decided to just tell the truth. "We needed to look to see if there was anything in your hotel room that was causing Bella's panic attacks."

"She seems to be traumatized about something," Cameron added, taking in all their expressions. Then, the elevator stopped, opening the door onto the sixth floor. All five of them stepped out, and the elevator shut behind them.

"So, someone told Bella something, and this is making her have these attacks?" Emmett mused, and then he laughed. "Cool!"

Alice slapped Emmett's arm lightly. She turned to Cameron and Chase. "Well, if you guys needed to look in our room, you could've asked."

Cameron nodded. "We're sorry."

"Liar!" Edward called sharply, pressing his card into the slot on the suite. The door swung open, and the five people stepped inside. The suite was a typical suite in an upper-class hotel, and Cameron and Chase diligently searched every corner of the suite.

The only things they found were three black bags, each one labeled 'Edward', 'Carlisle', or 'Emmett'. There were also 3 oversized Prada bags labeled 'Rosalie', and there were assorted make-up bags for her; two miniature duffle bags were dedicated to Bella, and a big suitcase was for Esme. However, in a corner all alone were eight or nine Luis Vuitton suitcases labeled 'Alice and Jasper'.

Cameron asked Alice about this, and she merely laughed her tinkling laugh. "Go big, or don't go at all."

After searching the house top to bottom under the watchful eye of Edward, Cameron and Chase decided there was nothing traumatizing in the hotel room, so they left. Before they did, though, Edward glared at them evilly.

Back in the car, Chase and Cameron drove back PPTH.

"I really thought we'd have found something," Cameron said, dejected. Chase shook his head.

"I didn't. I mean, it's not like they would take their torture devices with them when they traveled across the United States," Chase replied.

Cameron weighed what he had said. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

The pair of them drove back to the hospital in silence, wondering about what could be causing Bella's panic attacks.

**And there you are. The next one might not be up for a while Team Ducklings, so you can take your time getting the ten (10) reviews you will need for the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**After the long wait, here is the next chapter!!!!!!! Sorry it's short.**

A slightly dejected Chase and Cameron walked into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and up to the Diagnostic's floor. When the pair approached House's office, they saw him sitting inside the room with all the lights off. He was staring at the windows behind his desk, and their boss was listening to his iPod. Quietly, Chase and Cameron slipped inside; as soon as they did. House shut off his musical player and stood up.

Chase reached for the light switch. "How did you hear us?"

House grabbed his cane and limped over to them. "I hear everything." Cameron glanced at him skeptically.

"So what did you find out?" House asked.

"Nothing," Chase answered solemnly. "When we were in the elevator, Alice, Edward, and Emmett came in, too. They let us search their hotel room, and we didn't find anything that could potentially traumatize Bella."

House rolled his eyes dramatically. "Well, what did you expect? Axes and dead corpses lying everywhere?"

Cameron smiled sheepishly. "Sort of."

House glanced at her and then shook his head. "No, you were supposed to look for things about the _Cullens_."

"But that's not what you said," Chase protested.

"Forget what I said," House dismissed. "When do you ever take what I say literally?"

"Uh, when it's dealing with patients," Cameron answered. "_Dying _patients."

House waved his hand. "The girl's not dying."

Chase raised his eyebrows. "How do you know that?"

He paused. "Would you prefer the scientific explanation or my little hunch?"

"Scientific explanation."

"Well, the girl has nothing wrong with her. She does, however, have panic attacks whenever her future hubby is in the room," House hinted. "Come on, people! Let's put two and two together."

Cameron glanced at Chase. "Edward gives her the attacks."

"And this has nothing to do with her fall?" Chase asked.

House shook his head. "No. That was just some ditz being clumsy and stupid." He paused. "Hey, it happens to the best of us at one time or another."

Chase nodded. "But what about Edward makes Bella tick?"

"Well, that was what _your _mission was, wasn't it, Dumbat?" House asked.

Chase rolled his eyes.

"So why did Carlisle bring her here?" Cameron mused aloud.

"He probably thought that she had a seizure as a side-effect of her falling," House scoffed. "Idiot."

Chase and Cameron nodded.

"Well, if that's all you needed," Chase said, turning for the door, but House stopped him.

"Oh, no," House said. "You, Chase, are going to interrogate that girl and see what her problem with Edward is."

Cameron giggled.

"Make Cameron do it," he replied, but House shook his head.

"Oh, no. You have a certain charisma with women that Cameron could _never _achieve," House said sarcastically, and Chase glared at him.

House waved him off with his hand. "Scurry on, little wombat. Cameron needs to get home; she has a life, you know."

Cameron smiled at Chase as she walked by and headed out to the door. "Have fun," she called, walking to the elevator.

Chase shot her a sarcastic smile as he headed to the mysterious Bella Swan's room.

**And there it is!! Review. As stated above sorry it's short.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is, the final chapter. I hope you like it!**

________________________________________________________________________

Chase was outside Bella Swan's room. He peered in through her window, and he saw Edward sitting in the chair next to her bed. He was staring at her intently, and a faint smile was on Bella's face. Chase felt mildly uncomfortable intruding on their private, yet, seemingly harmless, moment.

However, he overcame the awkwardness and walked into the room. Edward jumped up and glared at the young, blond doctor; Chase pretended to be oblivious to the watchful eyes.

"Mr. Cullen," Chase said, pretending to fiddle with the IV in Bella's arm to make it look like he was doing something. Edward was not so easily fooled, though, and Chase felt extremely uncomfortable. "I will have to ask you to leave the room, Edward. I need to speak with Miss Swan, um, privately."

Edward raised his eyebrows skeptically, but Bella patted his hand.

"It's okay, Edward," she coaxed. "Dr. Chase just wants to talk to me. Besides, I bet it's good news."

Chase nodded, endorsing Bella's idea. Edward sighed, placing a kiss on Bella's forehead.

"I'll go speak with Carlisle," he mumbled, brushing past me.

When I heard the door shut tightly behind me, I turned to Bella and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Well enough. When can I go home?"

I chuckled once. "Sick enough of this one all ready?"

She smiled. "Well, yeah."

Chase nodded. "You can get out of here today, Bella, if you answer me some questions."

"Are they medically related?" she asked, sounding a bit sharp. If Chase didn't know any better, he would have said that Bella knew what he was going to ask her.

"Actually, yes." Robert walked over to the hard plastic chair that Edward had been previously sitting in. He lowered himself into it, folding his hands in his lap.

"Bella," Chase said, "have you had any…_unique_ experiences lately?"

Bella paused, thoughtful. "Well, I ran into a tree. I doubt if that's too common of an accident."

Chase laughed a short laugh. "Well, no, I suppose it is not." He stopped, thinking how to properly word what he wanted to ask. "What I meant is has anything particularly scary or difficult happened to you lately?"

Bella frowned. "How is this relevant?"

Chase grinned slightly. "Your indifference towards answering the question leads me to believe that something _did_, in fact, happen."

Bella bit her bottom lip. "I want Edward back in here."

"He's not coming back until we get some answers, Bella," Chase said firmly. "You have panic attacks, which we believe are being triggered by something frightening that you have learned. Also, we know for a fact that you only have these when Edward is around."

Bella shook her head and scoffed. "That's a lie."

Chase replied flatly, "No, it is not."

"Get Carlisle; I'm ready to leave," she told Chase coldly.

"We need to know. You are in our care, and we will not release you until you tell us what we need to know."

"I won't," Bella said stubbornly.

"You-"

"Chase." Chase turned around. He had not heard House limp into the room. He gestured with his head for Chase to follow him. With a glare at Bella, Chase followed his boss.

"What?" he demanded, following House to his office, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Leave the girl alone," he said simply.

"But you told me," he began, but House cut him off.

"Forget what I told you. Just do as I say now!" he demanded.

"Why?" Chase challenged. "We still don't know what was making her tick."

"You don't," House agreed.

"What? Do you?" Chase asked.

House grinned at his employee and limped out of the room and toward Bella's room. House gestured into the room, and Chase gasped.

"Bella's gone."

House gasped, too, but purely out of sarcasm. "Really? Gee, I didn't notice."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Where did she go?"

"She and the rest of the Cullens went back to Forks," House said, turning around. This time, he was walking towards the cafeteria.

"But _why_?" Chase called after him.

House shrugged. "There was a big blood drive this weekend. They didn't want to miss it."

And House left an open-mouthed Chase standing in confusion behind him.

**So how was it? Review!!!**


End file.
